Springtime of Hope
by Absurd Toenail
Summary: Gai Sensei finds Lee training out in the rain one day after discussing the upcoming surgery...No GaiLee or any of that. Short oneshot type of thing.


Just a little drabble type of thing I wrote on my Deviant account...tell me what you think of it. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. I couldn't be THAT lucky._  
_

_---------------------------------------- _

_Whack!_..._Whack!..._

Maito Guy frowned as he heard the noise coming from up ahead. He had originally come back to retrieve his lucky kunai, (it helped him win one of his more difficult competitions against Kakashi) but it was left forgotten in his memory as he saw his faithful student, Rock Lee training with a cut-off part of a tree, despite the hardening drizzle of rain and winds.

Normally, Gai would be more than happy to watch Lee train for a few minutes, maybe an hour or two, and then return to what he was doing beforehand. Well, that attitude had changed a bit nowadays...

He inhaled sharply as the end of Lee's wooden crutch slipped in the mud. Lee yelped as he stumbled greatly and struggled to regain his balance, gripping onto the beat-up tree for support. He eventually regained what was lost, and moved the crutch's end to a less muddy patch of grass, shivering as the winds started to pick up.

A few days ago, the new Hokage, Tsunade had given Lee a medical exam not too long ago, to see how the damage done to his body had healed up since the time of the Chunin Exams. Unfortunately, Lee had some spinal injuries along with the damage in his left arm and leg due to Gaara's Sand Coffin, which was keeping him from becoming a ninja again. Tsunade said it would be best for Lee to stop trying to become a ninja again completely. The only way he was to regain his Shinobi ways was through surgery, which only had a fifty percent survival rate.

Gai knew Lee had taken this information hard. He wasn't as energetic as he once was. If someone greeted him on the streets of Konoha, he'd reply with a small nod and a weak smile. It was quite unlike him. The once youthful flame that burned in his eyes were replaced with dark circles. Even a bouquet of flowers from Sakura did little good.

Gai couldn't stand to see his student battle over one of his toughest fights like this.

Gai was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Lee cough for a moment, then returned to smacking the tree. With a small sigh, Gai came out of his hiding spot and approached Lee.

"I wouldn't train in weather like this Lee. You don't want to get a cold before your surgery." Gai said, smiling.

Lee stopped in mid-punch, and turned around.

"G-Gai-Sensei..." Lee muttered.

"You need rest Lee. How about we go to the ramen bar, then I'll take you back to your house?" Gai suggested.

Lee looked down with a sigh. Gai frowned at the bowl-cutted youth, still shivering in the rain. When he looked up, he saw that look in his eyes...the same dead look he had after the Chunin Exams, when he stood up at the end, although unconscious.

"What is the point? There is a fifty percent survival rate! Maybe it is better to quit while I am ahead...I know you said to take the chances, but...but what if...?" Lee's voice slowly faltered as he faced the tree.

"Fine then, Lee. Just throw your chances of becoming a Shinobi away. It obviously doesn't matter to you anymore." Gai said harshly.

Lee said nothing as he leaned against the stump for support.

"Don't you trust Tsunade, Lee?"

Lee said nothing as he stared at the ground, thinking.

"You're dealing with one of the top healers yet, Lee. She can heal wounds that others wouldn't dare to heal. With her in charge of the surgery, you chances are probably higher than a mere fifty percent."

Lee sniffed. Gai was trying not to be too harsh. Lee was under enough stress already.

"I also plan to keep my promise kept. If you die, I shall die right along with you."

"But Gai-Sensei...who have I proved myself to? There are so many things I would like to do before..." Lee said.

"You proved yourself to everybody Lee, the moment you jumped down in the arena with that Sand Kid. You proved that you're no run-of-the-mil ninja. You proved that you're a Genius of Hard Work; that effort can beat any genius. You will prove yourself even if you die. You're already quite a hero among your fellow Genin."

Gai paused to let the words sink in. Lee shook his head.

"But, Neji and the others-"

"Will know that you didn't die in vain. They know about the risks as much as you and I do."

Lee looked up at his sensei, his eyes watering a bit.

"But...what about you?"

Gai smiled, his teething giving off a little _ping!_, despite the rain and clouds.

"I already told you. If you die, I will die right along with you." Gai said.

Lee smiled and shook his head.

"No, Gai-Sensei. If I die, please...do not die along with me. Let the Springtime of Youth prevail!" Lee said, trying not to make his voice crack.

Gai was quite surprised at Lee's request.

"I will wait for you, Gai-Sensei." Lee said before Gai could open up his mouth to protest. Tears also started to fill in the Jounin's eyes. Before Lee could blink, he and Gai had embraced in a youthful hug. Lee swore he saw a sunset behind him.

"I will wait."


End file.
